1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is related to a solar panel assembly, and more precisely, to a solar panel assembly including a mounting structure for receiving and retaining solar panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Renewable resources are becoming an increasingly popular alternative to non-renewable resources for generating electricity. One renewable resource that can be converted into electricity is solar energy through the use of solar power generators, which harness the potential energy of solar rays from the sun and convert that potential energy into electricity. One type of solar power generator is a photovoltaic (PV) cell, which converts solar radiation into electricity.
PV cells are typically arranged in an array on a solar panel. For maximum effectiveness, the PV panels must remain outdoors, and therefore, they must be resistant to a wide range of environmental factors. Such environmental factors could include high winds, rain, hail and large snow falls. For cost savings purposes, PV panels are typically mounted on a stationary mounting structure which angles the PV panels to receive maximum solar rays throughout the year. Due to seasonal changes of the earth's axis relative to the sun, the optimal angle at which the PV panels should be operated changes continuously. Accordingly, a large amount of potential energy is inherently lost by the stationary PV panels.
Typical solar panels are intended to be mounted in predetermined locations and include mounting structures having a plurality of north-south members and a plurality of east-west members that interconnect with the north-south members to form a rack for receiving and retaining the PV panels. This mounting structure is maintained at an angle by a plurality of front and rear legs that serve to support the mounting structure. These mounting structures are typically installed on one or more predetermined foundation structures. Because of manufacturing tolerances that exist in the various components that make up the mounting structure as well as variances that can exist in the foundation structures, it can be extremely time consuming and laborious to accurately assemble and align the mounting structure and thus the solar panel assembly in the field.
It would therefore be desirable to have a mounting structure that can be easily and securely installed and allows for manufacturing tolerances and other variances to be compensated for during the installation process in the field.